The Engagement Party A Roman Reigns One Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: (PWP-Fluff): Roman comes home early to surprise a lonely Tyanna at her little sister's engagement party. What should be a night of love and celebration for her sister, Amber, turns into a night of sexual mischief for Ty and Roman. Will they make it through the night without losing their composure?


**The Engagement Party : A Roman Reigns One Shot**

Champagne flowed as the music played loudly in the distance. Tyanna sat quietly at the bar and picked away at her grilled chicken salad. Sure she could've been socializing with the other guests at her sister's Engagement party, but she didn't want to ruin her sister's evening nor did she want her parents up her ass for being rude. She was happy for Amber but her heart just wasn't feeling all the _love_ in the air, especially since her man wasn't there.

A few guys tried their hand at flirting with Tyanna but between their cheesy pick up lines and foul smelling breath, she couldn't even find any comedic relief.

" _Ty, you really should try and mingle a little more…"_ Amber huffed at her older sister. Tyanna simply nodded, giving her sister an eye roll as she got up from the bar and walked over to the fountain in their parents backyard. She put her champagne glass down as she reached into her leopard print clutch to get her phone.

"Only 10:15… Great, I've gotta stay till at least midnight." she muttered, slipping her phone back into her clutch. She rubbed her temples and took another sip of champagne. _**"Seriously Amber… you and Trent have got to know some cooler people than the ones you invited."**_ Tyanna mused as she scanned over some of the party guests.

"Could this party get any lamer than what it already is?" a husky voice interrupted Tyanna's thoughts with a chuckle, startling her slightly. She briefly placed a hand over her heart as she got a better look at the large man beside her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, baby girl." the man smiled, extending his hand out to Tyanna. She could feel the air leaving her body as her hand met his. This man was a God in her eyes and he was in fact all hers.

"Roman! Baby what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you" she exclaimed, hopping up from her seat on the stone fountain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his thick lips.

"It's damn good to see you and if I do say so myself… My baby looks fine as fuck tonight!" Roman spoke with a low growl, making Tyanna weak in her knees from the sound of his deep velvety voice. "Last minute change to the schedule so I'm doing the show in Tampa with Dean and the twins." Tyanna could barely contain herself, she was so happy to see her boyfriend.

"So uh… mind if I sit with you?" Roman nodded to the extra space at the fountain where Ty was sitting.

"No… by all means, make yourself comfortable." she grinned as they sat down. "Which party are you here for? The bride or the groom?" Tyanna giggled. Roman knew his girl loved to spice things up every now and then and acting as if they were strangers meeting in a public place was always one of his biggest turn-ons.

"I'm one of Trent's former co-workers. We've known each other for about 2 years now." Roman said as he took a sip of his champagne. "So… where's your date? I don't wanna get into any trouble at such a fancy party..." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Well you're in luck because I came alone…" Tyanna smirked.

"Damn. That's a shame…" Roman frowned. "Oh really… How so?" she inquired.

"Because a woman as fine as you, should never _come_ alone..." he whispered.

Tyanna partially choked on her drink after hearing Roman's response. She could feel her cheeks burning and just knew her face had to be all kinds of red. _**"Shit! Shit! Shit!"**_ she thought while giving him a coy smile. Roman stood and turned to face Tyanna once again with a smile.

"How bout a dance gorgeous? You look like those hips don't lie." he smirked. Tyanna hopped up with a grin and took Roman's hand as he escorted her out onto the dance floor. He held her close, resting his hand on the small of her back as they danced around. Tyanna didn't hold back as each song changed, she managed to grind against Roman a bit more.

Their bodies swayed in unison as the tension between them grew thicker. Tyanna slowed herself down after brushing against the rather large tent that was building in Roman's pants. She could see the other party guests gathering together as they were preparing for the cheerful toast that Tyanna was expected to give.

"Shit… looks like it's toast time baby." Roman sneered, pulling away from Ty and dropping his hands from her hips. He knew he couldn't let her just walk away and leave him out in the open sporting a massive hard-on so he had to think quickly. Before Tyanna could step away, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush back against him.

"Babe, I...oh…" Ty paused, looking back at Roman. She almost protested until she felt his cock poking her in the small of her back. She pursed her lips together briefly as she tried to clear her mind for this speech. _**"Sorry sis but uh… I'm gonna make this quick."**_ she thought.

"Hi everyone and thank you so much for coming out to join my family and I as we celebrate the beautiful engagement of my baby sister Amber and her loving man, Trent. They're high school sweethearts and they're just the most adorable couple ever. Mom and dad are so proud and happy for you. I'm proud of you and I can't wait to help you plan your big day. We love you baby sis and congratulations!" Tyanna smiled and clapped, nodding to her sister.

She waited a few moments until the crowd of guests and her parents were surrounding Amber and Trent before she and Roman made their escape.

* * *

"Finally some alone time!" Tyanna rejoiced, kicking the door to her old room shut. She made sure to lock the door as she kicked off her cream colored, leather pumps and sauntered over to Roman who was standing by the bed.

"Baby girl… we might have a little problem." he frowned, staring down at the tiny twin sized bed between them. This definitely wasn't the king sized bed they were used to rolling around in back at their house. "How am I… How are we…?"

"Don't overthink it...just strip!" Ty demanded as she started working on the button of her leopard print skinny jeans. Roman quickly followed suit and got out of his dress shirt. He paused to watch Tyanna shimmy out of her jeans and groaned at the sight of her dainty little black thong. She carefully pulled her cream colored top up over her head and tossed it onto the chair in the corner.

"You're gorgeous baby girl…" Roman sighed, stepping out of his pants leaving him in just his black boxer briefs. Ty bit her lip and walked over to stand in front of the big man and ran her hands up down his broad chest. He slipped her bra straps down and laid kisses all over her neck and collarbones before popping the clasps on the back of her bra in one quick motion.

"Mmm… there's my girls." he grinned, giving her perky breasts a good squeeze. Tyanna moaned softly as she pushed his boxers down to free his dick from it's cotton restraint. She gripped his length and started to stroke him while their lips and tongues pressed against one another. A small gasp escaped her lips as Roman slid his hand into her tiny lace panties and began thumbing her clit.

"Gotta have you baby." he mumbled against her lips as he ripped one side of her underwear. She frowned at him for a few seconds until Roman shrugged sheepishly.

"I'll buy you a new pair." he huffed, turning Tyanna around to face and kneel down on her wee little bed. "Now keep that ass nice and steady for me baby girl." he growled, slapping at one of her plump cheeks with his palm.

"Oh God!" Tyanna inhaled sharply as Roman's dick filled her core, stretching her walls around his girth. She gripped the sheets and began a slow rock of her hips to meet his thrusts, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Damn baby you feel so good... Just wet and tight and...shit!" Roman hissed, pumping into her a bit more as his pace began to quicken. Their bodies crashed against one another making Tyanna cry out in pleasure feeling Roman's balls continuously smack against her swollen clit.

His thrusts swiftly became erratic as they both knew it would only be a matter of time before other party members, mainly Tyanna's mother, came searching for them.

"Yes! Oh...shit yes!" she panted, reaching back to grab at one of his thighs. "I'm close baby..."

"Oh yeah? You gonna cum for me, Ty... Give it to me baby girl." Roman groaned in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He rammed his hips into her as he gripped her side, pounding her harder. Tyanna's back buckled and she slumped down giving in to her ultimate undoing. Roman followed her over the edge, filling her core with his warm and sticky release.

Giving her a firm smack on her ass, Roman pulled out of Tyanna slowly and moved around her to lay on the small twin sized bed. He reached for her and pulled her down on top of him to lay in his arms.

* * *

"So I know it's your baby sister's engagement party and all but I get the feeling that my girl is ready to bounce…" he said looking down at her.

"And you are correct. I love Amber but it's not like we're the best of friends. Plus this bed is way too small for us to fit comfortably and I would rather be at home in our bed, naked and rolling around with you some more. But we've definitely got this quickie business down to a science." Ty giggled as she craned up to peck Roman's lips. She palmed his chest and sat up to get out of the bed.

Roman handed her pants over with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how you said we've got _the quickie_ down to a science, when in actuality we still got completely naked and now we're collecting our clothes to put them back on. Really all we had to do was just take off our pants." he teased, poking at Tyanna's side.

"Oh hush! We got the job done…" she laughed, slapping Roman's hand away.

"That was more like an appetizer if you ask me. So I'm wondering when will I get my entree and dessert?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tyanna simply blushed and shook her head as she walked over towards the bedroom door.

"Let's get home first…. then you can have some cake." she grinned. Roman picked up Ty's tattered black thong and placed it into his pocket as they walked out of her old bedroom. They froze momentarily as her uncle, Ruben, passed by to get to the downstairs bathroom. After dodging other family members and her sister's friends, Tyanna and Roman had finally made it out to their car only to be met by her mother.

"Well shit… no cake for me." Roman mumbled as they were escorted back into the party. He looked down at Ty and she shrugged her shoulders with a look of indifference. This was going to be a very long night and hopefully their patience wouldn't run out.

* * *

 ** _Hey you guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I've been super busy this last month and just wanted to write something silly so I figured what better than fluff-smut? Lol... anyway, I'm gonna try to get some more stories posted before I start school next month. Till then, thanks for your patience and loyalty._**

 ** _XoXo_**

 ** _-S_**


End file.
